The Beginning
by accaliarue
Summary: When Derek and Casey kissed underneath the Mistletoe, they never expected to feel anything. Then there were stolen kisses, moments that ended too soon, and a dance that would change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The "car scene", along with the scene is from the Back from Neverland Episode of _Dawson's Creek, _Season 3.

_I've been a rock and I got my fences, I never let them down._

_When it comes to love, I keep my senses. _

_I don't get kicked around. _

_I shivered once, you broke into my soul. _

_The damage is done now, I'm out of control. _

_How did you get to me? _

_No one else on earth could ever hurt me. _

_Break my heart the way you do. _

_No one else on earth was ever worth it, _

_No one can love me like you. _

-- _No One Else On Earth, _Wynonna Judd

Chapter One

Casey hated going to the mall on Christmas Eve. A simple ten minute drive always turned into a half hour, and a shopping trip that would normally take an hour always ended up taking the entire morning. The shoppers were always frantic, and the cashiers were always grouchy. And yet, for the past three years, she had been forced to partake in the chaos.

"What do you think of this?"

Casey reluctantly turned her attention back to her step-brother, Derek, who was holding up a _University of Toronto _hockey sweatshirt.

"For Sarah?" she asked, unable to control the grin that spread to her face.

Derek glared at her. "What's wrong with it?"

"Are you really going to spend the sixty dollars you've saved up for her on a sweatshirt?" Casey asked him pointedly.

"So what are you saying?" he asked, tossing the sweatshirt aside. "That I should get her something else?"

"I'm saying you probably shouldn't get your girlfriend and your little brother something from the same store," Casey told him, looking around the sports store.

"But this is easier," Derek said, eyeing the sweatshirt forlornly. "Besides…. What else am I supposed to get her?"

"What does she like, Derek?" Casey said, rolling her eyes.

Derek shrugged. "I dunno…"

Casey stared at him in disbelief. "You've been dating for six months! How can you not know anything about her?"

"Well we don't exactly talk much…" Derek said smugly.

"And suddenly I'm remembering why I never ask you about your personal life," Casey said, shaking her head in disgust.

"Hey," Derek said, his voice growing defensive. "I don't hear her complaining."

Casey let out a short, sarcastic laugh. "That's not saying much."

"Not all of us can be as perfect as _Sam_," Derek snapped.

"No," Casey told him angrily. "But at least Sam respects me."

Derek laughed bitterly. "Oh really? How many times has he tried to get in your pants, Casey? And let me tell you something. I'm not the only one on the hockey team who knows that you won't give it up."

Derek's entire expression changed the moment the words flew out of his mouth, but it was too late. The damage had been done.

"You're lying," Casey said softly, her voice beginning to falter.

Already she was beginning to picture Sam in the locker room, telling the entire hockey team that his girlfriend was a tease. Or a prick. Neither was too flattering. And if the entire hockey team knew….

Suddenly it felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. All she wanted to do was to get out of the store, out of the mall… but somehow, her feet were weighted to the ground, unable to move at all.

"Okay," a familiar voice interrupted from behind, breaking the silence. "What'd we miss?"

It was only when she turned around to face Edwin and Lizzie that not only did the entire hockey team know about her sex life, but the entire sports store knew as well.

And so she did what any normal sixteen year old girl in her position would do.

She ran.

Derek ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he watched Casey run out of the store.

"Damnit!" He exclaimed angrily, kicking the display table.

Lizzie rounded on him almost immediately. "What did you _do_!"

Derek instinctively took a step backwards. It wasn't often that Lizzie got truly angry at him, but when she did, she could give Casey a run for her money.

"_Nothing!_" He responded automatically.

"Nothing!" Lizzie said, moving towards him angrily. "You're honestly telling me that you have no idea why my sister just ran out of here crying!"

Edwin grabbed Lizzie's arms, pulling her away from him. "Let's save the killing each other for when we're not in public, eh?"

"_Fine_," Lizzie snapped, wriggling free from Edwin's hold.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked as Lizzie began to march towards the front of the store.

Lizzie glared at him. "I'm _going _to find my sister."

They found her an hour later, after they had given up the search. Lizzie had searched every girls bathroom in the entire mall, Derek and Edwin had searched all the stores. It was only when Lizzie called her cell did she pick up, informing them that she was on her way home.

And so they found her walking on the side of the rode, about a mile and a half away from the mall, in the freezing cold, tears streaming down her face.

Derek slowed down, ignoring the angry honks of the cars swerving around him as he pulled off onto the embankment.

"Stay in the car," he told Lizzie, who was in the process of unbuckling her seatbelt.

Before she could open her mouth to protest, Derek was out of the car, running up to Casey, who had quickened her pace.

"Go _away _Derek," Casey snapped at him, hastily wiping her eyes.

"Not until you get in the car," Derek said firmly.

Casey sped up, shoving her hands in her pockets. "No."

"Casey," he said, grabbing her by the elbow. "It's freezing cold outside. It's ten miles to home, and if you don't get in the car, I'm just going to follow you the rest of the way."

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" Casey exclaimed furiously, rounding on him. "God, it isn't enough just to hurt me. No, you have to humiliate me. I don't know why I should expect anything different from you. I _hate _you."

"You know," Derek said angrily, his temper rising. "Despite what you may think, I didn't _mean _to tell you about Sam."

"Well," Casey spat at him sarcastically. "Finding ways to hurt me must be one of your few god-given talents, then."

"Casey," he said, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, forcing himself to calm down. "You can hate me all you want. Just _please_, Get in the car."

Shooting him a look of utmost loathing, Casey stalked past him towards the direction of the van.

"So," Derek said as they got out of the car. "Am I to take it from your angry silence that you are no longer speaking to me?"

"Nope," Casey said shortly, slamming the door shut.

"And how long do you plan on keeping this up?"

"How does indefinitely sound, Derek?" Casey said, shoving numerous shopping bags into his hands.

"We're, uh… going to see if Nora needs help with anything," Edwin said quickly, pulling Lizzie by the arm and quickly exiting the garage.

"Believe me," Derek said as Casey slammed the door behind them. "This whole silent treatment thing sounds extremely appealing. But it's Christmas Eve, 'Case."

Casey pulled open the door to the kitchen so hard that Derek staggered backwards, dropping half the shopping bags in the middle of the doorway.

"Well you should have thought about that _before _you decided to humiliate me," she retorted, bending down to pick up her bags.

They stepped through the doorway, freezing instantly at Marti's high-pitched giggle. Groaning simultaneously, they looked up at the mistletoe, hanging directly above them.

"You're caught under the mistletoe!" Marti exclaimed gleefully, looking as though Santa Clause had come early.

Derek abruptly stepped forward. "Smarti…" he begged. "If you let Casey and I through, I'll give you your Christmas present early."

"It's the rules!" Marti said, shaking her head and crossing her arms stubbornly. "If you don't kiss Casey, I'll tell Nora!"

"Smarti…" Derek tried again, but he knew it was no use.

"Kiss Casey right now!" Marti demanded, screaming loud enough to bring the entire family back into the kitchen.

"Mart, what on earth…" George asked, trailing off when he looked up at Derek and Casey, stranded in the doorway.

"Mom," Casey said, stepping past Derek. "There is no _way _I'm kissing Derek."

"Aww… come on," Nora said encouragingly. "Maybe a peck on the cheek will put the two of you in the Christmas spirit."

Casey glared at her, her arms folding across her chest defensively. "I would rather kiss a cockroach."

"My sentiments _exactly_," Derek added, attempting to make his way across the kitchen.

"No one in this family has been exempt from the tradition, Derek," George said severely, stepping in front of him. "You and Casey are no exception."

"It's a stupid kiss!" Derek exclaimed, annoyed.

Marti stomped her feet, growing impatient. "Kiss Casey right now!"

"_Fine_," Derek snapped furiously, turning around.

Without another word, he marched up to Casey and kissed her full on the lips.

Casey was too shocked to do anything but let him.

A part of her, the logical part, was screaming at her to pull away. There was something alarming and definitely not right about kissing her step-brother in the middle of the kitchen, surrounded by her family. But another part of her couldn't push him away, and before she even realized it, she was kissing him back.

And when they eventually did break apart, all Casey knew was that she hadn't wanted it to end.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of the encouraging reviews! I will try to update whenever I get the chance, but I'm a graduate student (who sadly enough, still watches the Disney channel), so I'm insanely busy, and this fic is pretty much the last on a long To Do list.

I have this fic mapped out though, and I have every intention on finishing it. So if you'll bear with me, I promise it will be worth your patience. Basically what you need to know is that it's currently AU (Alternate Universe), because when I started writing this I had only watched a couple episodes of the first season. It's also going to be a trilogy, and as the title suggests, this is only the beginning.

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses. _

_You've been out riding fences for so long now. _

_Oh you're a hard one, I know you have your reasons. _

_These things that are pleasing you, _

_Can hurt you somehow. _

_You draw the queen of diamonds, boy. _

_She'll beat you if she's able. _

_You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet. _

_Now it seems to me, some fine things have been laid upon your table. _

_But the only one you want the ones that you can't get. _

_Desperado- _The Eagles

Chapter Two

Derek Venturi had done a lot of stupid things in his life, but kissing Casey in front of their entire family was by far the most idiotic thing he had ever done.

He had no idea what possessed him to do it. He should have kissed her on the cheek, on the forehead, a quick peck on the lips… but no, he had kissed her, _really _kissed her. Never in a million years would he have ever guessed that he would kiss Casey, of all people.

She was, he was certain, the most maddening person he had ever met. He had known from the second she opened her mouth that the two of them would not get along. She was too perfect for her own good, and she expected everyone else to be the same. There wasn't a single thing she couldn't do if she wanted to. She took everything personally. She was the only girl he had ever met who gave as good as she got, and didn't give in, no matter what. She drove him completely insane.

He hadn't expected that kissing Casey McDonald would be anything worth repeating. He certainly didn't expect to feel anything. And yet, when they pulled apart, he was left wanting more.

This was bad. This was _very _bad.

Even worse was the fact that in a few minutes, guests would start arriving for the annual Venturi/McDonald Christmas Eve party. Guests that included Sam.

After his idiotic move, Derek had managed to avoid everyone for the rest of the afternoon, made possible by the fact that the entire family seemed to feel guilty for enforcing the mistletoe rule. Even Marti hadn't dared to bother him, but he knew he couldn't stay held up in his room all night.

Sure enough, a tentative knocking he recognized instantly as Edwin's let him know that it was time to face the music.

"Uh…" Edwin said hesitantly, pushing open the door when Derek didn't respond. "Dad says you'd better look presentable because guests are supposed to be here any minute."

Derek grunted. Edwin seemed to take this as a sign that it was safe to enter, and he pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

"Casey's really upset," Edwin said, dropping his voice.

"Yeah," Derek said tonelessly, staring up at his ceiling.

"So you have Dad and Nora thinking that kiss with Casey was real," he said casually.

"Great," Derek groaned.

Edwin waited a beat. "Was it?"

Derek didn't say anything.

"And here I thought winter break was going to be boring," Edwin said ruefully, shaking his head as he turned to leave.

"Hey Ed," Derek said.

"What?" Edwin said, turning back around.

"Not a word, do you hear me?" Derek warned him severely.

"You don't have to threaten me with my life for this one," he said sympathetically. "I get it."

After the fifth failed attempt, Casey gave up the effort of applying eyeliner. Her hands would not stop shaking.

She drew in a shaky breath as she looked back up at the mirror, trying to clear her head, and failing miserably. She could not stop thinking about what had happened.

Derek had kissed her. More importantly, she had let him. _Why? _

She had known from the very moment they had been introduced for the first time that he was everything she wasn't. He never tried, because he never _had _to try. Everything came easily for him, and when something didn't, he could talk his way out of it. He never took anything seriously. He was the only person she had ever met who _everyone _liked. He always made everything work out to his advantage. He drove her completely insane.

But kissing Derek had been nothing like kissing Sam. It had been rough and full of fury, like a battle over who could make the other feel _more_. More of what, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had never felt more alive in her entire life.

"Casey?" Lizzie called out as she knocked on the door. "Sam's here."

Casey fumbled with her make-up organizer, nearly knocking it to the ground as she quickly put it away. Drawing in another deep, nervous breath, she reluctantly left the bathroom.

Naturally, she ran straight into Derek. They paused, regarding each other awkwardly.

"Hey," Derek said softly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Casey fidgeted, brushing her hair back behind her ears. "Hey."

It was as though they had never met before. Suddenly Derek was not just her step-brother, and Casey realized with a startled shock, that she did not really know him at all.

She heard Marti's cheerful voice echoing up the stairs. "Smerek kissed Casey!"

And she knew what she had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This will be the last chapter I post until the weekend. I have _no idea _how I managed to put out three chapters so fast, but it might have something to do with the fact that this one was written around 2 in the morning. Any spelling/grammatical errors (though I don't think there are any), can be attributed to that fact. Also, I'm glad that all of us 18+ people are coming out of the closet ;) Enjoy.

_Forgive, sounds good. _

_Forget, I'm not sure I could. _

_They say time heals everything,_

_But I'm still waiting. _

_I'm through with doubt, _

_Nothing left for me to figure out. _

_I've paid my price, _

_And I'll keep paying. _

_I'm not ready to make nice, _

_I'm not ready to back down. _

_I'm still mad as hell _

_And I don't have time to go around and round and round. _

_It's too late to make right, _

_I probably wouldn't if I could. _

'_cause I'm mad as hell _

_And I can't bring myself to do _

_What it is you think you should. _

_Not Ready to Make Nice- _Dixie Chicks

Chapter Three

Lizzie watched Derek from the doorway with an amused smile, debating whether or not to announce her presence.

He was standing over the kitchen sink, staring out the window that had a perfect view of the backyard, where Casey and Derek had gone to talk over an hour ago. Lizzie was willing to bet that Derek had been standing at the window for the majority of that time.

"Filled that glass with water, yet?" Lizzie finally asked, unable to resist any longer.

Derek whirled around, glaring at her. "What do you want?"

"Why are you spying on Casey and Sam?" Lizzie countered.

"I'm not _spying _on them," Derek said defensively. "I was just getting a glass of water."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, giving him a smirk. "Then why is your glass empty?"

"You and Edwin are too nosey for your own good," Derek said after a beat.

"Yeah, well," Lizzie said. "You should be glad it was me who caught you, and not mom or George."

Derek rolled his eyes. "It was just a _kiss_," he said forcefully.

Lizzie walked over to the sink, looking out the window to where Casey and Sam were talking. "She's breaking up with him, you know."

Derek sighed. "Yeah. I figured as much."

"Casey told me what you said to her at the mall," she told him softly. "You put a stop to it, didn't you? Just like you did when everyone called her Klutzilla and Grade Grubber. That's why she didn't find out about it until you told her."

Derek looked at her, surprised.

"If another old lady kisses my cheeks," Edwin complained from the doorway. "I'm going to take refuge up in the attic."

Derek and Lizzie turned to face Edwin, who was holding a large platter of cheese. His hair was ruffled, and sure enough, there was a distinct shade of bright red lipstick on his cheek.

"What are the two of you doing in here?" he asked, looking a little put out as he dropped the cheese platter on the kitchen table.

Before anyone could answer, however, the backdoor opened, revealing an extremely pissed off Sam.

"You've got some nerve, you know that?" Sam said angrily, walking straight towards Derek.

"I take it the talk didn't go so well," Derek said sarcastically.

"It was locker room crap," Sam said in a low, heated voice. "And you know it. I bet you didn't tell Casey all the stuff _you've _said about girls. Hell, I bet she doesn't know half the stuff you've _done _with girls."

"Casey's my _step-sister_," Derek told him irately. "And I'm going to tell her when her boyfriends being an asshole."

"And I should tell the team to watch what they say in the locker room," Sam said coldly.

"Do whatever the hell you want," Derek told him indifferently.

Casey stepped in between them. "The two of you are supposed to be friends," she said sadly.

"No," Sam corrected her, giving Derek a look of disdain. "We _used _to be friends."

He turned his back on Derek and Casey, and walked away, slamming the door on his way out.

Casey knelt down by the Christmas tree, replacing presents that had been knocked out of the way during the party. All of the guests had finally left around midnight, and the house was quiet once again. Marti, Edwin, and Lizzie were watching _A Christmas Story_, about to crash at any minute. Her parents had retreated to the basement, and Derek was out back shooting hoops.

_Derek. _

They had managed to avoid each other during the party, but she knew one of them would eventually have to break the ice. And after his fight with Sam, she knew it had to be her.

She didn't know if Derek and Sam would ever be friends again, and Sam's threat wasn't lost on her. She knew that Derek had violated some sort of boy code by ratting out Sam, and that once Sam told the rest of the team, things would not be so great for Derek. Especially considering the fact that he was captain.

If things were ever going to be normal between her and Derek again, she was going to have to make the first step.

She stepped outside, shivering as she breathed in the cold air. It had started to snow, and she habitually reached out her tongue to catch a snowflake, happy that it would be a white Christmas after all.

Derek kept his eyes intently focused on the hoop, dribbling once more before he took aim and threw the ball, making nothing but net. It bounced towards Casey, who stepped forward and caught it as she dribbled it to the middle of the driveway. She aimed for the net and threw, and the ball bounced off the board and into the hoop.

"You're getting better," Derek observed grudgingly as they began to pass the ball back and forth.

Casey rolled her eyes, grinning at him. Two years ago, she wouldn't have even been able to make the ball reach the hoop. Basketball had become somewhat of a nightly ritual for them, born out of boredom from late summer nights when the rest of the family was asleep. They were physically unable to stay in the same room for more than ten minutes without fighting, so watching television was out of the question. Eventually they discovered that for some reason, basketball provided an outlet for their unrelenting hostility towards each other. Of course, Casey was athletically challenged, but it beat sitting around all night watching G-rated movies.

"I know I should be angry with you for what you did at the mall," Casey began softly, breaking the silence at last. "But a part of me is glad that you told me."

Derek sighed, tossing the basketball onto the grass. "Yeah, well… I didn't actually plan on ever telling you, you know."

"I know," Casey said, and she looked up at him sadly. "Everything's going to be different now, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Derek said quietly. He hesitated for a moment. "What happened… underneath the mistletoe… did you…"

Casey gave him a hard, blazing look. "Yeah."

Derek suddenly understood that they had reached the point of no return. They could pretend that the kiss had only happened because of the mistletoe, they could keep things exactly the way they were… or they could make everything change.

But Derek knew, just as he knew Casey did, that things would never really be the same between them. He didn't know how it happened, but somehow they were standing inches away from one another, as though they were physically aware of the line that stood between them, the line he knew they shouldn't cross.

Then Casey took his hand, and he stopped thinking all together.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations in the television series Life With Derek. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. As you may have noticed, I have used quotes from various television shows and movies. I will always cite every quote at the bottom of the fic. With television shows, I will make every effort to list not only the series but the episode.

Author's Note: I meant to update on Monday, but life got in the way. Sorry! Anyways, better late then never, right? Enjoy 

**Chapter Four**

Derek Venturi yanked his locker open, furiously throwing his gear away. Practice had been abysmal. He had lost control of the puck every time he gained possession, allowed himself to be checked more times in a single practice session than he had all season, was completely unable to feint at all, tripped over his own stick four times, and in a never-before seen move, had actually lost control of the stick itself as it was in mid-swing, hitting another player in the head. It had been, without a doubt, the worst he had ever played.

He had never been more grateful for Sam. Though they weren't exactly on speaking terms, Derek hadn't received any shit from the rest of the guys, which meant that, for whatever reason, Sam had not made through with his threat. If he had, practice would have certainly been a lot worse.

As if on cue, Sam came out from around the corner, having hit the showers the moment practice had ended. He paused for a moment, apparently hoping that Derek would have been gone by the time he returned. If things had been different, Sam would have stroked up a conversation, making Derek forget about his awful performance. Instead, he didn't even acknowledge him at all.

Derek glanced briefly into Sam's locker, at the picture of Casey he had not yet taken down. He had not understood why Sam's playing always got worse when he and Casey were in their make-up, break-up phase, but now he thought he understood exactly what Sam had been going through.

It had been three days since he and Casey had started… _whatever _it was that was going on between them now. They hadn't exactly defined it. They hadn't really talked at all, which was fine with Derek. Whenever they talked, it usually ended up in an exhausting fight. But whenever they kissed…

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_Derek slammed Casey against the wall, their lips crashing into one another once again as he pressed his body into hers, needing to get closer. She pushed against him roughly, shoving him back up against the door, which rattled as their kiss deepened, her hands snaking underneath his sweater. _

"_God, this is so wrong," she murmured, nibbling his neck, pulling his shirt above his head and tossing it to the side. _

_Derek groaned. "Are you going to say that every time we start going somewhere? Because, you know, it kind of kills the moment." _

"_Derek, we're in such denial," Casey told him, pulling away. I mean, when we're around other people we pretend like nothing's changed… but the moment we're alone it turns into this." _

"_This what?" Derek asked her, smirking. _

"_This embarrassing, incestual grope fest," Casey said, throwing up her hands, only to have them wind up around Derek's neck. _

"_Okay, first of all," Derek said, kissing the nape of her neck as he began to move to her jaw. "It is not incest. And second of all, it can't be embarrassing when no one knows we've been making out." _

_Casey groaned as he nibbled on her ear. "But I hate you," she mumbled halfheartedly. _

"_Believe me, the feeling's still mutual," Derek assured her automatically._

"_Well," Casey sighed, grinning as she leaned in for another kiss. "Just as long as we understand each other…."_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

"Venturi!"

Derek's head snapped up, and he yelped in pain as he slammed it against the corner of his locker. Pressing his hand against the searing pain, he glumly turned to face his coach.

Coach Myers raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips, clearly not amused by Derek's clumsiness. "I don't know what's gotten your game out of sync," Myers told him. "But you better figure it out. Play like that tomorrow, and I'm benching you for the game."

"Yes sir," Derek said quickly, silently cursing Casey.

He turned back to his locker, gingerly swiping his fingers across his forehead, checking for blood. When he looked up again, Sam was blatantly staring at him, evidently trying to decide whether or not he should say anything.

"Here," he finally said, reaching into his bag. He pulled out an ice pack, and tossed it to him.

Derek caught it, surprised. "Thanks," he said grudgingly.

"No problem," Sam said, turning back to his bag.

Derek sighed, realizing that he was going to have to make the first move. "No. I mean, thanks for-"

"Like I said," Sam told him, cutting him off. "No problem."

Sam hesitated. "Try Babe Raider."

"What?" Derek asked, confused.

"When Casey and I were on-again, off-again…" Sam said sheepishly. "Playing Babe Raider helped me get over it."

Derek averted his eyes, suddenly feeling guilty. Somehow, he knew that Babe Raider wasn't going to help him, but he couldn't tell Sam that.

"Thanks," he said again, awkwardly.

Sam just nodded. He turned around to zip up his hockey bag, slinging it over his shoulders as he turned his back on Derek, and walked out of the locker room without another word.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Derek dropped his hockey bag into the laundry room as he made his way into the kitchen. He was incredibly exhausted and in desperate need of a shower, but as always, his food craving after practice took precedence.

"How was practice?"

Derek's hands fumbled with the plate he had been reaching for, dropping it.

"_Damnit!" _Derek cursed angrily as the plate crashed onto the ground, breaking into pieces. He whirled around, glaring at Casey. "Damnit, Casey! Look what you made me do!"

Casey let out a short, sarcastic laugh. "I didn't _do _anything.."

"You don't just sneak up on people like that!" Derek exclaimed, glowering at her.

"You're being ridiculous," Casey told him flatly, shaking her head.

"What's _ridiculous,_" Derek snapped furiously, "Is that I have never had a more awful practice in my life, and it's _entirely your fault." _

Casey rolled her eyes. "And how, exactly, is this my fault?"

"Because _you're _all I kept thinking about!" Derek replied angrily. "I don't know what the hell is going on between us, but we better figure it out, because I can't keep doing it. It's driving me insane. I can't be benched because of some bizarre gravitational pull towards my step-sister."

"Yu think I _enjoy _feeling this way towards you?" Casey demanded. "I can't stop thinking about you, or wanting to be near you all the time… and it's making me feel awful. God, if our parents found out…"

She trailed off, looking away from him.

Derek drew in a deep breath. "We could stop," he said as casually as he could manage.

Casey looked up at him sadly. "Could we?"

"If you wanted to," Derek told her honestly, and he hesitated. "It won't be easy, you know. And no one can ever know."

Casey sighed. "I know."

"But you're kinda growing on me," Derek admitted, playfully kicking at her legs.

"You sure do know how to romance a girl," Casey told him sarcastically as he reached out and wrapped an arm around her, drawing her close.

"Yeah, well," Derek said, suddenly serious. "Stick around. I get better."

"Maybe I will," Casey said softly, drawing him closer.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

"We're in such denial. I mean, when we're around other people we pretend like nothing's changed, but the moment we're alone it turns into this."

"This what?"

"This embarrassing grope fest"- The Longest Day, Dawson's Creek Season 3

I can't stop thinking about you, or wanting to be near you all the time"- The Longest Day, Dawson's Creek Season 3

"… and it's making me feel awful"- Stolen Kisses, Dawson's Creek Season 3

"Yeah, well. Stick around."

"Maybe I will"- Jersey Girl


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm _really _sorry I haven't updated in awhile… but I am still writing this story, and am determined to finish it. I know its short…this is just a teaser for Chapters Five and Six, which I plan on posting this weekend.

**Chapter Five _(Teaser) _**

Casey didn't necessarily hate hockey. She just found it mind numbingly boring and incredibly pointless. Unfortunately, ever since the McDonald/Venturi merger, she had been forced to bare witness to every single one of Derek's games. Even though she rarely watched the games, she privately thought that she knew more about the rules of hockey then the referees, which was why she was openly scowling as Derek pushed away from the boards after a particularly nasty check.

"'Come on!" Edwin shouted indignantly, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "Where's the call?!"

"I have to go to the bathroom," Marti whined suddenly, looking up at Casey expectantly.

Casey sighed. Due to the fact that she was normally bored out of her mind during Derek's hockey games, she had become Marti's unofficial babysitter, which unfortunately meant numerous trips to the bathroom.

"'Come on," she said, taking her hand.

Once they managed to work their way to the bottom of the stands, Marti made a desperate dash for the bathroom, leaving Casey to jog after her.

Casey waited inside, hiding in the shadows as a group of girls from her high school primped themselves in front of the mirror. They were all seniors, and every single one of them was on the cheerleading squad. They were the most popular, beautiful girls in high school. Every guy wanted to date them, and every girl hated them.

"I can't believe we're even here," one of the girls complained, examining her perfectly manicured nails. "Can't you just ask him to the party and save us all the grief?"

"Why do you think we're _here?" _another girl snapped. _Brittney_, Casey vaguely remembered.

"You've gotta admit," a blonde said slyly. "Derek Venturi is pretty cute, for a sophomore. And its kinda sweet how he's always standing up for his loser step-sister."

Casey felt the tips of her ears burn as she heard another toilet flush, praying that by some miracle, Marti had not heard them. The bathroom door opened, and Casey held her breath.

Marti marched over to the girls, glaring at them as she pushed her way through to the sinks. For a brief moment, Casey thought that she wasn't going to say anything. Marti went about her business, ignoring the girls, until she was finished drying her hands.

Then she turned around, her hands on her hips, and all of Casey's hopes deflated like a punctured hot air baloon.

"Derek Venturi is my brother," she informed them staunchly. "And I don't think he's going to go to some stupid party with you."

The girls laughed. "Oh really?" Brittney said, amused. "And why not?"

"Because you're _nothing _like Casey," Marti told her, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And without another word, Marti spun around, leaving the girls to process what she had just said.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_


End file.
